Raindrop
by Howarand
Summary: I began to understand. Somehow, I felt that the words of Jessi heralded a change that would not give me a chance, like it or not. Yet I could not move a muscle, and suddenly I dared hardly breathe. And then Jessi leaned forward, toward me, narrowing just the mouth. In slow motion - but somehow that made it slow its relentless approach - I saw his eyelids droop over his dark green e


**Raindrop.**

 **This first chapter not mine, but The second will be mine. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Next chapter will call breaking up.**

Turning next to the coffee table I saw a colored bag looking inviting. I stuck my hand and took a handful of marshmallows that I put in my mouth. Chewing methodically and taste, I made my way to my room.  
I was dreaming of a rest in my tank, and startled to find it already occupied.  
"Jessi?!" I exclaimed, astonished.  
Soon after, my same question seemed totally stupid. Her face was so unmistakable, framed by her hair, dark wavy. And his emerald green eyes stood over me when I smiled shyly. "Nicole made me go," he explained, seeing my perplexity. "He told me that you were in your room, so I came here, and since you were not there ..." He let his voice went out.  
I smiled, almost an instinctive reflex. "The first time we talked, I found you in here, remember?" I asked, a little amused.  
She smiled. "" You are Kyle? '"He quoted. He looked at me sideways and added, imitating my tone: "'You are in my tank.'"  
I could not help smiling back. "So the flashback is perfect and complete, right?" I asked, stepping into the tub and sat down across from her.  
I watched her for a moment, then asked, "How are things?"  
She shrugged. Actually it was not so long since we had not seen. Fine. And you? "  
"Well," I replied, and smiled.  
Jessi looked at me and seemed to be brave. I wondered why it was so. "That's ... Actually, not all is well ..." she murmured.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Taylor has become less kind?" Though she had repeatedly stated that the man was good I could not help but suspect.  
But Jessi smiled and I heaved a sigh of relief. It would not have seemed so relaxed if the man with whom she lived was suddenly become unpleasant.  
"Remember," she began hesitantly, then became more secure, "when you said that Sarah looked really happy, there in the picture?"  
I nodded and she He continued: "And then, when I said that though I was not her, you said that I could be it ..."  
I did not know why, but suddenly I could not look away from his face. "Yes," I whispered.  
"I thought about it," she murmured. "I really want to be like Sarah ... But above all, I hope you understand ... Above all, I want ... who had her, "she added, looking at me.  
I began to understand. Somehow, I felt that the words of Jessi heralded a change that would not give me a chance, like it or not. Yet I could not move a muscle, and suddenly I dared hardly breathe.  
And then Jessi leaned forward, toward me, narrowing just the mouth. In slow motion - but somehow that made it slow its relentless approach - I saw her eyelids droop over her dark green eyes ... The light created reflections on her wavy hair, in a design that I knew I would never forget .. . I felt the hot breath on the face of Jessi, and before I could react performing any action, also came his warm lips.  
Pressed against mine, delicate and a little clumsy. It seemed to have a mind frozen, my heart was beating between the ribs, pounding. Her mouth was warm, soft and sweet.  
I was kissing her back, I realized passively, before something sprang shut in my brain. Jessi drew back sharply. "What are you doing?" I asked, staring at her.  
She blinked and silently chewed his lip.  
I swallowed vacuum. There was a part of me totally convinced that I had the language paralyzed. "Jessi, I ..." The words seemed unnecessary. All those who knew they sounded banal and absurd, and for a moment I wondered if it would be better to remain silent. But I had to explain to her ... "I cannot ... I do not want to, "I corrected myself vigorously, as I felt a kind of tingling invade his head. "I'm with Amanda," I added abruptly. I swallowed. "We cannot do that, it's wrong, it's not fair. ... I do not like. "  
It made me feel helpless to say those words - that seemed so stupidly unnecessary - get out of my mouth. But what made me really bad was seeing Jessi collect everything without a word, without moving a muscle. After a few moments - no more than a minute, in all likelihood - that to me seemed an infinite time, got up and stiffly, climbed over the edge of the tub, resting your feet on the floor.  
He turned to me, but her eyes they not met mine. When I searched her eyes, I had to be content with the sight of her dark lashes.  
"Hello, Kyle," she muttered flatly. I followed her with his eyes as he walked out the door and disappeared from my sight. Speechless, I stood in the tub, her hands against the cold edges, which I had never seemed so cold.  
Slowly, I slid to the bottom of the tank. Down.  
Almost without realizing it, I raised my hand to brush his cheek where hair Jessi had touched my skin.  
Usually I had a fairly accurate perception of the passage of time, but in that moment I could not tell as I stood on the bottom of the tank, breathing plan. I collected when I heard the ringing of the phone.  
For a moment I thought to give up, because he wanted it to sound ...  
In the end, however, emerged from the tub and reached for the phone. I went to his mouth only to realize that you have a dry throat. I swallowed. "Hello?"  
"Hello, Kyle!" The voice came to me excited about Amanda's ear.  
"Hello," I said laconically, moving a finger on the edge of the tub.  
"Down with the moral?" asked the voice of Amanda, talkative. She could tell by his tone very well what he wants to speak at length. But I, on the contrary, I wanted to just sit in silence.  
"A little," I said.  
"Oh, sorry!" she said heartfelt her voice. "You know, I think you pretty much all day, I cannot help it! Here is beautiful, really, but at the same time I really miss you. "  
I sighed floor and passed the phone from ear to ear.  
"I was thinking about our first kiss," Amanda continued. "Almost I can still feels your hands ..."  
For a brief moment, I almost could not. I tried to mend the curve Amanda golden hair that brushed his cheek, his lips ... Then I realized that I be thinking to slight brown curls, the light shining auburn hair of Jessi, lips untrained but sweet girl.  
"What's wrong?" asked Amanda anxious, feeling my silence be prolonged.  
"Nothing," I said. "Nothing," I said again, more softly.  
But my hand moved slightly to imagine the hollow warm shoulder Jessi.  
"You with your head in the clouds, huh?" said Amanda, returning to reality.  
"A little '' I said.  
"Look, Kyle, I have to go, I have to practice ..." added Amanda. I heard the smack of a kiss.  
I knew that she expected me to kiss back, but I did not want too.

"Hello," I whispered voice colorless and, with great relief, interrupted the call.  
I put in cell phone pocket and sighed.  
I rubbed his temples with his fingertips. I wanted that Amanda had not called.  
A ticking against the windows made me turn to the window. It had started to rain, and a light drizzle, she decided, large drops of rain splattered the glass.  
I was trying not to think when again I heard the ringing of the phone. Hoping it was not Amanda again, I said, "Hello?"  
"Hello, Kyle?"  
I stiffened at the voice. "Taylor?" I snapped. "Who gave you my number?"  
I never knew the answer. In fact, while asking myself the question, Taylor asked, "Jessi is still there with you?"  
"What?!" I exclaimed, with a start. I squeezed the phone. "She's not back yet?"  
"No." Taylor's voice was tense and apprehensive. "I thought it had stopped ... Damn!"  
"But ... it's gone for quite a while," I whispered, glancing at the glass wet with rain.  
"So ... where will she go? I go out to look for her! "  
"No," I said.  
"How?" he said, astonished, the voice of Taylor.  
"I'll go, I will find her more easily," I said, decided, getting out of the tub.  
"All right," Taylor agreed, albeit reluctant.  
I said goodbye quickly and turned off the phone. I grabbed my jacket, and run fast as I could, I took on a denim jacket. I looked around in search of an umbrella.  
Tucked in the closet, there was one dark blue. I took it and walked out of my room. I crossed to sprint down the hall and went out in the open air.  
The air was cold and thick with humidity, the wind whipped the rain and made it very easy to end up also having soaked umbrella. I sneezed. I dared not imagine to what extent was Jessi, that in all probability he was outside when the storm began.  
As I climbed the avenue, it occurred to me that I had left told anyone where I was going, but I noted to have the phone to safe - and at hand - in the pocket of jeans.  
My shoes were producing a faint creak with every step because of the water that covered the road. For a moment, I walked ship, I wondered if I was too hasty to tell Taylor that I would find it easily.  
I had just finished making the daunting thought I heard a kind of energy sizzle in my head, along with a screech that momentarily stunned me.  
"Jessi" I whispered, relieved. Automatically, I knew where it was.  
The park.  
I increased the pace. The rain was still falling, but now seemed less confident.  
Yet the park had never looked less encouraging. The swings squeaked pushed by the wind, the rain poured down on the slide, the earth had become mud.  
And the gravel drive was hardly less soggy. I had to clean their shoes before entering the house.  
And finally the last.  
A figure sitting at a bench. I gave my back, but I could see myself staring straight ahead. I walked quickly. I began to distinguish the hair, made darker by the water, and the wet sweatshirt.  
Finally, I turned, walked, and I came next.  
"Hey," I whispered.  
She turned slowly. His hair was soaked, the water flowed on the face, and for a moment I stood looking at it, wondering if he even cried. The fact that my refusal to kiss her so unhappy could render it made me anxious and strangely euphoric at the same time.  
I advanced a step so that the umbrella would fix too. Without saying anything, the laid my denim jacket that I had taken on his shoulders. Trembling.  
"Jessi, why are you here?" I asked.  
She looked up - it seemed almost brown, the sky leaden - and she said, so softly that the wind almost drowned his voice, "I wanted to be alone."  
"But it's raining "I said to no avail.  
She ran her hand through her wet hair. "I had noticed," she replied, without energy.  
I had my left hand closed around the handle of the umbrella, but I held out my right hand to her and touched her sweatshirt to see how it was wet.  
I looked at his hand, then looked at Jessi.  
Together, we started to laugh.  
When he finally returned to be in silence, we stared at each other without saying anything. I leaned toward her, her dreaming lips. When I found them, I thought my body sending me a strong heat.  
She first stood firm, surprised that I had tried that contact, then seconded the movement of my lips, moving her mouth in harmony with mine.  
Without realizing it I dropped the umbrella to take her neck soaked in his hands and kiss her again.  
My emotions throbbed to the beat of my heart. My feet were cold, wet hands and hair, but the mouth of Jessi was warm, and its heat was enough to make me not feel the chill of the rain.  
It seemed that everything had been done away. Trees, dark against the cloudy sky, the cars over the park, the muddy driveway. Even the sound of the rain was nothing more than an indistinct murmur - in the background.  
Then, slowly, her lips parted floor.  
I looked at her. His face was pale, perhaps because I looked so disheveled hair of rain were almost blacks, but seemed to glow from within, a light that I had ever caught.  
She smiled, and I could not stop but return the smile.  
Her lips curled, baring white teeth, while happiness softened the expression, making it almost ethereal.  
He took her hands in mine. A drop of rain slid on the cheek like a pearl, while trapped in her hair shone under a pale sun, shyly, he glanced in the world to make sure the trend of rain.  
And the rain continued to fall, so the star took refuge again behind the curtain of clouds, but something in me shone more brilliant.  
Jessi stooped to pick up the umbrella, pulled her against my side and began to move back home, his head against my shoulder.  
I had found it, but I felt like I had left something in the mid ...  
"I love you, Jessi," I murmured, without distinction, the hedged item from the noise of the rain. But she moves her head, and I realized that she had heard.  
I love you too. She hovered a moment in the air.

with that I took her hand and walk her home.


End file.
